palidovasfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitrin
Brief Overview The Whitrin are an empire built off of trade along the waterways of Palidovas. Born from a group of rebellious Slopekings, the Whitrin have grown into an extremely influential as both traders of essentials, and dealers of information. In fact, many of the more remote villages and groups get their world knowledge solely from Whitrin traders. Roughly around the time of Arkannon's founding, the Whitrin established the city of Malrhea on the peninsula north of Kemdala. It's there that a council of "economists" look at the sum total of trade reports and information gathered across the waterways, and decide how the Whitrin will conduct their trade based upon their conclusions. Of course, the influence of the Whitrin has not gone unnoticed. Kemdala especially, keeps constant tabs on them, and has launched many failed schemes in the past to try and crumple the traders' hold over the region. Rumor has it that the City Under the Moon is getting desperate. A rumor that Whitrin spies have keenly taken note of. Quotes ''“The only thing you should trust about a Whit is their stock. They wear lies like clothes and secrets like jewelry.” '' - Wary Purvsmajas Mother ''“You need to find the one thing that a place needs to survive; be it grain, iron, Subst, or lumber. Find the pillar that the community is supported upon. Once you find it, buy it. Now you are that pillar.” '' -Glint Rickety, elder and “economist” History Origin During the time known to the Fiefdoms as the Age of Questing, the Lords of Kemdala (the city beneath the moon) bade the Slopekings (name given to the various leaders of the Fiefdoms by the city-folk) to take their retainers and venture past the rivers and cliffs. Those that returned with exotic wonders would be greatly rewarded. Anything less would be met with death, deep within the city’s twisted laboratories. A few of the Durokian leaders, who had made a hidden alliance against the City’s rule, knew this to be a method commonly used in the past to cleanse the Slopes of old, stale, and anti-Kemdalian rulers, and replace them with faithful dogs. They had no intention of surrendering their people, nor their rule, so they devised a plan. The conspirators left with the other monarchs, making a great show of returning with wealth and mysteries beyond measure, but when the City-appointed regents came calling on the disloyal rulers’ domains, they found them sacked and abandoned. The citizens of the abandoned kingdoms crossed the Northwestern river at various spots, then joined up into a single roving army. Eventually, they took to the waterways in a jumbled assortment of barges, ships, and schooners. After many decades, and a wide array of events that would fit nicely into several reasonably-priced amazon e-books, the city of Malrhea was founded, and the vast trade empire of the Whitrin was established. Malrhea, The Docks Built on the peninsula between the Northern River and Borik Sea, Malrhea is greatest trading hub for hundred of miles around. It exists in two main parts, one on land, and the other comprised of hundreds of floating villages tethered together. This second section is solely populated by Whitrin folk, and though outsiders are welcome in the land-half of the city, they are strongly discouraged from entering the floating side without a Whitrin escort of some kind. The Archives A massive collection of information accumulated by the Whitrin over the years. The Archives house trade information, scout reports, political standings and plots. Any information that can be traded, sold, or is useful to the Whitrins’ own needs is stored inside. This is an extremely well-kept secret among the elders. Only a very small selection of people within Kemdala, and a few others scattered across the world have even the faintest idea that it exists at all. Foreign Relations Durok Arkannon Sand Dancers The Purvsmajas The Cina The Stormborn The Fost As long as the Whitrin traders don't venture far from the water's edge, both cultures maintain a wary peace; though the Fost do not trade with them. The Hearth-Folk Recently, Hearth-Folk have taken to riding along in Whitrin villages, offering protection in exchange for free travel of the waterways. They've been seen in numbers ranging from two to six; always their typical jolly selves, but also always kitted for battle. While most see this as a natural pairing that was bound to occur at one point or another, some from Kemdala have a sneaking suspicion that this pairing might have a more militaristic motivation behind it. Religion Practicality is a powerful mindset for the Whitrin, which leaves them little room for devoutness. Nevertheless, they do pray Veris, a god in the shape of a vraft, who controls the waterways and chases down luck. He is more of a scapegoat though, someone for them to thank and curse depending on the situation. Geography The Whitrin live along the waterways that flow back and forth across all of Palidovas. Their city, Malrhea, lies roughly in the middle of their trade empire, on the peninsula between the Northern River and Borik Sea.